As electronic devices become increasingly sophisticated, people are using such devices in new and interesting ways. For example, a user wanting an answer to a particular question might access a search engine in order to search for answers to the question. Unless the user knows an exact phrasing of the question, or the website that has the best answer, however, the user might have to search through hundreds of websites to attempt to locate the answer in which the user is interested. Some devices have adopted voice control where the device can perform various actions in response to a spoken question or instruction. In response to the question or instruction, these devices can provide information, music, audiobooks, news, weather, traffic, sports, control connected devices, etc. However, it can be difficult to present the results for a search request due to the limitations of the interface between a user and the voice-controlled device. For example, such devices may not have a display or may have smaller displays and it may be time consuming for a user to review a large list of search results. In some situations, these devices may send the information to another device to view the information. However, many users may find operating multiple devices time consuming and/or potentially frustrating, which can result in the user not finding the information in which the user is interested. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the interaction between users and voice controlled devices.